Blades of Light and Shadow Choices
This page contains the choices in Blades of Light and Shadow and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make the right choice for their game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * A woman. * A man. Choice 2 * Human: Clever and Agile * Elf: Ancient and Perceptive * Orc: Proud and Strong * Re-choose Gender (Go Back to Choice 1) Choice 3 (Elf/Orc) * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Back to Races (Go Back to Choice 2) Choice 3 (Human) * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 * Back to Races (Go Back to Choice 2) Choice 4 * This look is perfect. * Let's try something else. (Go Back to Choice 1) Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What is your name? Default is "Raine". Chapter One: The Adventure Begins Choices Choice 1 * Just pay the man, Kade. (No effect) * Come on, barkeep. A story's worth a drink! (No effect) * a run for it! (No effect) Choice 2 * It's an honor to meet you. (No effect) * You don't look like a famous adventurer. (No effect) Choice 3 * We'd like to come along! (No effect) * How do I know you're not scamming them? (No effect) * ❤ Perhaps you'd like some... company. (Mal Score Up!) Choice 4 (Combat Skills) * Brawling * Blades * Bows Choice 5 (Diplomacy Skills) * Deception * Seduction * Charisma You get to choose one of each two Skill sets. More Skills can be unlocked by earning XP, which you'll get by making correct choices, defeating enemies, and passing Skill checks! Earn enough XP to level up... and you can learn new Skills! From this point on, only the skills you choose will be among the available options. Unchosen skills will be shaded, chained and unavailable. " " Choice 6 * Stop by the night market. (No effect) * Talk to the blacksmith. (No effect) Some choices will require you to have a Skill to choose them! These unlock special scenes and often award XP! Choice 7 (Night Market) * Charm her! (Charisma) * Trick her! (Deception) * Flirt with her! (Seduction) +2 XP! Choice 7 (Blacksmith) * Check out the swords! (Blades) * Check out the bows! (Bows) * Check out a gauntlet! (Brawling) +2 XP! Choice 8 * What's wrong? (No effect) * What's in it for us? (No effect) * Wow. You're pretty... (No effect) Choice 9 * Hurl my dagger! (Blades) * Shoot an arrow! (Bows) * Run forward and smash into it! (Brawling) +2 XP!, + 2 XP! Choice 10 (Survival Skills) * Beastmaster * Medicine * Woodslore Choice 11 * Show it I mean no harm. (Beastmaster) (+5 XP!, ) * Run at it! (No effect) * Scare it with a torch! (+5 XP! if you are not a Beastmaster) Choice 12 * It was really no trouble. (No effect) * You shouldn't be out here alone. (No effect) Choice 13 * Adventure. (No effect) * Money. (No effect) " " Choice 14 * Set up the camp. (Woodslore) (+5 XP!) * Flirt with Nia. (Seduction) * Gather healing herbs. (Medicine) (+5 XP!) * Ask Kade to make camp. (No effect) Side Quests will let you deepen your relationships with party members, and collect gear and treasure to help on the adventure! Choice 15 (SIDE QUEST: The Lost Bracelet) * Let's do it! (�� 15) * I think I'll pass. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Beautiful. (No effect) * Dangerous. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * You use your magic. (No effect) * I try to scare them off. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Offer it to her. ( ) " " Diamond Choice 4 * Impressive. (No effect) * Oppressive. (No effect) Nia Score Up! Diamond Choice 5 * ❤ Kiss her hand. (Nia Score Up!) * Keep my distance. (No effect) Choice 16 * Stylish Start (�� 20) ( ) * No thanks ( ) Choice 17 * Beautiful. (No effect) * Okay, I guess. (No effect) Choice 18 * By the Gods... is that... (No effect) Chapter Two: Of Loss and Legends Choices Choice 1 * Did this. * Didn't do this. (+5 XP!) Choice 2 * Examine the area. (Woodslore) (+5 XP!) * Examine the bodies. (Medicine) (+5 XP!) * Call for help. (No effect) Choice 3 * Look for traps. (Elf) (+5 XP!) * Let you choose the way, Nia. (No effect) Choice 4 * Check it out! ( ) Choice 5 * They were too pious. * No one knew it was here. (No effect) Choice 6 (SIDE QUEST: The Hall of Gods) * Let's do it! (�� 12) * Better not to now. Diamond Choice 1 * Wasteful. * Admirable. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Majestic elven goddess. (No effect) * Two lovers, intertwined. * Dark-winged warrior. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice. * Nia, do something! * Kade, do something! * I'll do something! (No effect) If the timer ends, you freeze up. Diamond Choice 4 * My happiest memory. (No effect) * My saddest memory. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Check it out! ( ) Choice 7 * Their leader. * Their prisoner. (+5 XP!) * Looking good! Choice 8 * Are just fairy tales. * Are a warning we should heed. (No effect) Choice 9 * Wink at him. (Seduction) (+5 XP!) * Nod at him. (No effect) * Shake my head. (No effect) Choice 10 * Whoa... (No effect) Choice 11 This is a timed choice. * Smash through it! (No effect) ⬅ Correct if Orc * Slide under it! ⬅ Correct * Look for another way! If the timer ends, you skid to a halt in front of the beam. " " if you retrieved Nia's bracelet in Chapter 1. " " if you didn't retrieve Nia's bracelet in Chapter 1. Choice 12 * Kick the hound! (Brawling) (+5 XP!) * Throw a rock at it! (+5 XP!) ⬅ Correct * Distract it! ( ) +10 XP! and " " " " Choice 13 * Charm him. (Charisma) (+5 XP!) * Plead with him. (No effect) * Threaten him. (No effect) Choice 14 (SIDE QUEST: The Lonely Rogue) * I should go with you. (�� 20) * I'll get some rest. Diamond Choice 6 * I'm a good forager. (No effect) * I don't trust you alone. Diamond Choice 7 * You're making things up. * You've seen it all. (No effect) * You're lonely... ❤ (Mal Score Up!) Diamond Choice 8 * Telling the truth. (No effect) * Hiding something. Diamond Choice 9 * ❤ Give me a boost. (Mal Score Up!) * Stay out of my way. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 * Check it out! ( and/or ) Mal Score Up! Choice 15 * Take it. (�� 15) (+10 XP!) * Leave it be. You'll get bonus XP for every tablet you collect... and if you get all six tablets, you'll unlock a Bonus Scene! Diamond Choice 11 * Humans * Orcs * Elves * Others * Done (Go to Choice 16) You get to choose as many as you want. There are no choices associated with the 'Others' option. Diamond Choice 12 (Humans) * Human Characteristics * Human Culture * Human History * Back (Go to Diamond Choice 11) You get to choose as many as you want. Diamond Choice 13 (Orcs) * Orc Characteristics * Orc Culture * Orc History * Back (Go to Diamond Choice 11) You get to choose as many as you want. Diamond Choice 14 (Elves) * Elf Characteristics * Elf Culture * Elf History * Back (Go to Diamond Choice 11) You get to choose as many as you want. " " Choice 16 * The Shadow Court. (No effect) * The Onyx Shards. (No effect) * How we can stop this. (No effect) You get to choose all of them. This just determines the order. Choice 17 * Comfort her. (No effect) * Leave her to mourn. " " Chapter Three: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Blades of Light and Shadow